


Prepare for trouble! And make it double?

by Dirtpie39



Series: Prepare for trouble! And make it double? [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Enjoy!, Multi, Two akashi’s, a tad bit fluffy, my first series!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtpie39/pseuds/Dirtpie39
Summary: Kuroko wakes up from a nap only to find out there is now TWO akashi’s!





	Prepare for trouble! And make it double?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! And thanks for clicking on this fic but anyway this is my first series and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Kuroko had just woken up and he was now quite confused. The cause of his confusion was because him and his lover, Akashi, were taking a nap but when he woke up just now he felt something strange on his chest. When he lifted his head forward to see what it was, he saw that it was a pair of arms except they were on him in directions that suggested it wasn’t just him and akashi on the bed. This frightened him a little but it also intrigued him to see who could possibly think sneaking into the bed of him and the much-feared akashi seijuro was a good idea. Kuroko slowly turned his head to the right and saw cute sleeping akashi then he turned his head to the right and saw…….another akashi?!!!! How was that possible? When kuroko and the one and only Akashi went to sleep together there was only one of him and now somehow there was two! Did the original Akashi, his Akashi, already know about this or was he gonna be just as clueless as he was? Wait. Which one was the original Akashi anyway? When they went to sleep akashi was on his left side but when kuroko was half asleep and pretty dazed he noticed he’d gotten up to do something. He never saw him go back to bed cause he’d fallen back asleep fully by then. So either one could be the real Akashi. Kuroko really needed to figure this out and he knew he couldn’t do so by himself so quickly but cautiously he tried to slip out of both akashi’s grasp. But this failed almost instantly when he felt both arms and hands tighten their grip on him when they felt that he’d tried to move. It seemed both were still partially asleep and didn’t want him to leave. Kuroko smiled at this, it was just like Akashi to stubbornly refuse to let kuroko leave their bed in the mornings in which they both weren’t busy. Akashi had always been a very stubborn person, he was also possessive, intimidating and a bit overly confident but he is also cute, intelligent and quite caring once you take the time to get to know him. All these qualities that Akashi has are what make Akashi…well Akashi and kuroko loved him so much for all that he was. Now he has the task of finding out which is which. Who is the original Akashi and who is the copy? Unfortunately now it was pretty clear he wasn’t going anywhere unless he woke up both akashi’s. 

“Ummm Akashi-kun….we have a problem” kuroko said this in a voice he knew both would clearly hear. As a response he heard both lean up forward on the bed and yawn in unison. 

“What’s wrong—..” the akashi on kuroko’s left cut himself off when he looked over at kuroko only to see another Akashi staring right back at him. Both wide eyed and staring intently at the other. Poor Kuroko was in the middle of their little stare down and after another two minutes both Akashi’s turned to look at a single kuroko. 

“Tetsuya, what’s going on?” 

“Yes tetsuya, What is going on? Why is there another me?”

“I’m just as clueless about this as you two are.” 

“Well that’s not good. What do you think we should do now?”  
The Akashi on kuroko’s right said. Kuroko was looking at that Akashi when he was talking but then looked forward to think for a couple seconds. 

“I think we should do something to distinguish the two of you apart. And I know just how to do that.” As Kuroko said that he leaned over past the left Akashi to the night stand near their bed and opened the one drawer it had. He then grabbed what was inside. Which was two small bracelets each a different color.  
One was red the other was black.

“Both of you can wear each of these bracelets. That can be something to differentiate you two physically but we should also do something about names. So if I call one of you both don’t come.” 

“Great idea my tetsuya” both akashi’s said this at once. They both then looked at each other and glared before looking at kuroko again. But when they looked at him they saw kuroko was biting down a little on his lower lip clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Both akashi’s then looked at each other again but this time they nodded as if they could read the others mind thus knowing what the other was thinking. 

“What’s so funny tetsuya” both the akashi’s said as each one leaned in close to kuroko’s left and right ear. Kuroko instantly jumped upward a little and blushed so much even his ears were red. Both akashi’s just chuckled at how cute kuroko is when he blushes. 

“Nothing in particular...” kuroko mumbled while looking down still blushing quite a bit at how close the akashi’s had gotten to him and the way they had talked to him. Despite his slight embarrassment kuroko thought hearing akashi’s chuckling with two of him was somehow satisfying cause of how it flowed to him in separate directions. After kuroko settled himself down he looked up. He was still blushing slightly but not nearly as much as before.

“I’ve come up with names to call each of you.” 

“Alright tetsuya then let’s hear them.” The akashi on the right side of kuroko said. Kuroko then turned toward the Akashi on his left. 

“I think I should call you Oreshi because before I went to bed there was only one Akashi and he was on my left side.” Kuroko then put the black colored bracelet in his hands. He then turned his body and attention to the Akashi on his right. 

“And I think I should call you Bokushi because of how there was only one Akashi before and now there’s two and you showed up on my right side.” Kuroko then put the red bracelet in Bokushi’s hands. Oreshi and Bokushi both smiled. The fact that kuroko actually thought about the names instead of just choosing two random ones was simply too precious. But it’s not like it was out of the ordinary for kuroko to think more about something than most would. And picking temporary names for them seemed to be no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already well aware that I’m using the names “Oreshi” and “Bokushi” weirdly/wrong so there’s no need to correct me. Also updates on this fic will be sporadic...


End file.
